


soft ™️

by hypegirl (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: :), Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fanart, Fluff, High School, Kinda, Senior year, Skipping School, Stupidity, and i cant draw, and shit, became a mess, eboy!haechan, i drew hyuck for y’all, i said mARKHYUCK HOES COME ‘ERE, im legit high or something, just for fun, like this whole thing is crack, markhyuck, no ones gonna read this, quirky, soft boy!mark, started out intentional, subway stations, tiktok shit lmao, weird stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hypegirl
Summary: In which two gay kids in a subway station at 7:21 AM have a completely normal conversation.“Soft boys smell like flowers. E-boys smell like depression. Everyone knows that.”“Looks like you have been spending some time on TikTok.”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 32
Kudos: 104





	soft ™️

**Author's Note:**

> guys why did i write this
> 
> not that this really counts as a valid fic, but if you want to listen to a song, strawberries and cigarettes or maybe i like me better by lauv but yeah you get the idea
> 
> still can’t proofread 
> 
> there’s a glitch that shows my hits as 1 and it makes me kind of sad 
> 
> this is trash
> 
> update 2/17/20: i was bored so i drawn some and i know no ones actually gonna but please no steal tis mine i spent 4:20 exactly working on it hehe keep an eye out for my thing near the end
> 
> update 7/6/20: deadass forgot this fic existed. going on an orphaning spree. if it's gone its gone for a reason.

It was a once in a lifetime occurrence.

Mark Lee, our main character, had woken up early.

Perhaps it was the anxiety and anticipation that the last day of shitty public school (for the rest of his life!) brought.

More than that, it was probably the fact that he had managed to get more than a single hour of sleep the night before.

Mark reflected on this as he sat in the subway station, people-watching as he did every morning.

He glanced down at the backpack in his lap as he smiled, silently congratulating himself on making it through high school.

Pushing his round glasses up, he glanced forward to where the first train of the morning was passing by, a blur of colors obstructing his vision to the other side.

Mark let his eyes glaze over, slumping down in the bench, finally relaxed.

When he looked to the side, however, he darted back upright.

The stranger beside him turned, regarding Mark with amusement.

“You have a lighter?”

Mark’s eyes flitted down to where the other boy was holding a cigarette, and he almost reflexively flicked it away.

It landed in the train tracks, to the stranger’s disappointment.

“Don’t do that. You’ll get yourself killed.”

“Honey,” He nearly snorted. “I’m going to get myself killed either way.”

Mark allowed himself to fully look at the boy seated next to him, raising an eyebrow as he noticed the leather jacket, the striped shirt, and black nail polish.

“Do I know you?”

At this, he looked almost offended, raising a hand to his chest sarcastically. “Mark, I’m in your class.”

“Huh?”

Silently, Mark ran through a list of everyone in his grade. Letting his eyes settle on the tiny black hearts under each of the stranger’s unrealistically large eyes, he decided that no one he knew looked like this.

“Ah, right.” The boy sighed. “All the.. Yeah, ok. Lee Donghyuck, pleasure to meet you again.”

For those of you who don’t know (though everyone knows), Lee Donghyuck was the school’s silent outcast type. He sat in the corner, never speaking, never really being looked at, just going quietly about his schoolwork. Most people figured he had something weird about him, or thought he was a creep, and no one ever spoke to him unless they had to.

That’s why Mark had to do a double take.

“You- he’s you?”

Donghyuck laughed. “Yes, I am him, he is me. As you know, I can’t exactly be waltzing around school looking like this.”

Mark gulped. You most certainly cannot, he thought.

“Wait. We have school today.”

The other boy scoffed. “You’re going?” He paused. “Of course you’re going. Mark Lee, top of the class, not in the mood to break his perfect attendance record.”

“Hold on.” Mark suddenly felt defensive. “I don’t think you understand. This is our last day of school FOREVER.”

“I know.” Donghyuck looked Mark up and down, pursing his lips. “I just don’t want to go.” He smiled, seemingly having come to a conclusion based on Mark’s appearance. “Do you always look like this?”

Mark glanced down to his pale pink sweatshirt, sleeves cropped. “Yes.” He decided, suddenly feeling very plain.

“Interesting.”

Our main character suddenly felt intimidated by Donghyuck’s gaze.

Wanting to break the silence, Mark began to blurt, “You know, I thought you were-“

“An otaku? No, that’s Yuta. Graduated.” He added at the other boy’s confused expression. “I may like Death Note but that doesn’t mean I’m all ‘moeeee’ all the time.” Donghyuck murmured, obviously having said this his fair share of times.

Mark could say nothing but shake his head.

Donghyuck sighed. “Well, that’s the top result. What others have I gotten? Gay?” He stopped to look deeply into Mark’s eyes, evidently satisfied when the other boy went an intense shade of crimson. “Very much so. If you’re uncomfortable with that- well, look at you, you’d be the complete opposite of-“

“OKay, not what I meant.”

“But you appreciate the information nevertheless.”

“But I appreciate the- wait, what?”

Donghyuck cackled.

“You’re still not there yet.” Mark sighed. “Keep going.”

“Please don’t say you think I’m a pothead or something.” He paused to throw up a complicated series of gang signs. “420, blaze it.”

Mark couldn’t tell if Donghyuck was joking or not.

“You’re still kind of far off..” Mark muttered, gesturing subtly to his cheekbones.

“No.” Donghyuck breathed, and Mark was about to get nervous there for a moment. “He didn’t!”

“Who?”

“Fucking Johnny, my fucking stepbrother- thinks it’s funny to draw on my face when I’m sleeping- in permanent marker, no less. Permanent marker!”

“I actually think it’s kind of-“

“For the record, I am not an e-boy or whatever.”

“Oh-kay.” There was a minute of silence before Mark spoke up again. “You are totally an e-boy.”

Donghyuck stiffened. “You’ve known me all of, what, 10 minutes now?” He scoffed. “Unbelievable.”

Mark was about to give up on it when Donghyuck spoke again.

“You know what? If I’m one of those sad TikTok shits or whatever-the-fuck-, that totally makes you a-“

Don’t say it.

“Soft-“

“nO.” Mark covered his ears.

“Aw, look at you.” Donghyuck smirked. “So soft.”

“sToB iT.”

“Okay, but you literally are though. I bet you even smell good.”

Mark raised his eyebrows. “Wh- what does that even have to do with-“

“Soft boys smell like flowers. E-boys smell like depression. Everyone knows that.”

“Looks like you have been spending some time on TikTok.”

“Shut up.”

Let’s see where this goes, shall we?

Keep in mind, this is two 18 year old boys, Tuesday morning in a subway station, sniffing each other.

“WhoO, boy, you smell like tobacco and... death.”

“Told you.”

Mark was like, weirdly cool with it though? He was all like ‘hell yeah, this dude’s chaotic’.

“hOLy- you smell like solid sugar. Do you, like, bathe in strawberries or something?” Donghyuck narrowed his eyes.

“It’s not flowers.”

“Yes, but it’s still so fucking soft-“

Completely normal conversation here.

“I’m not soft, I promise you. I’m like, edgy and shit.” Mark then proceeded to smile in a way that completely annihilated his previous statement.

“Mhm.” Donghyuck sounded unconvinced. “Prove it, then.”

Mark was caught off guard. “By doing what?”

“Skip today. Come with me. I’m not a creep, I promise.”

Ah, peer pressure.

“That sounds exactly like what a creep would say.”

“I’m not a creep.” Donghyuck grinned, sending Mark’s brain all haywire. “I’m an e-boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for dealing with my shit


End file.
